Gris
by Souhatier
Summary: ONESHOT. Una tristeza color negro para alguien que veía en blanco. {En respuesta al reto pedido por: Yosshino en el foro ¡Siéntate!}


_Hola! Uff, hace tiempo que no me pongo las pilas en Inuyasha. En fin, aquí está el oneshot :·3_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Inuyasha no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

><p><strong>Gris<strong>

_Ella cayó por un barranco._

¿Quién cayó? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no lo vió?

_Estaba distraída cogiendo flores y cayó._

¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí? ¿Por qué no te encargaste de ayudarla?

_Inuyasha fue a recoger el cuerpo. ¿La revivirías?_

¿Cómo que si la revivo? Si pudiera hacerlo... ya lo habría hecho.

¡Joder! Claro que la habría revivido si hubiera podido.

De pronto, la voz de Kagome se disipó poco a poco. No lograba escucharla, hasta que soltó un grito de horror. La miré mientras se tapaba las manos con los ojos, incapaz de continuar hablándome. Inuyasha se acercó a mí, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estás sordo o qué? — Me amenazó. — ¿Por qué no la escuchas, miserable?

Parpadeé, levemente alentado por sus palabras.

Me hice el loco. — ¿Qué dijo la humana? — Le pregunté, con desprecio.

— Te acaba de decir que tu protegida murió. — Se aclaró la garganta. — Ella... Cayó por un barranco recogiendo flores... Kagome se distrajo y sucedió todo muy rápido. — Bajó la mirada, apenado. — Lo siento. — Me dijo, y yo no me sorprendí.

Simplemente no quería oírlo. No me gustaba la palabra 'Rin' juntándose con 'Muerte'. Hacen una mala combinación.

Miré hacia el barranco donde ella cayó.

_Triste._

Jaken estaba llorando, y Ah-Un estaba triste. Yo también estaba triste, sin embargo, no salió ninguna lágrima. No es que no quisiera llorar, simplemente no podía.

Luego miré el cuerpo de Rin, inerte.

_Triste._

Ella era tan alegre... No se parecía en nada a la tristeza. Creo que nunca la vi triste. Realmente nunca le permití llorar, ni una sola vez. Me desagradaban las lágrimas, y por eso nunca lloró. Y tampoco expresó sus penas.

¿Tuvo miedo?

¿Quedándose atrapada y sola en la oscuridad?

_Negro._

Esa palabra pasó a mi pensamiento fugaz. Cuando ella estuvo cayendo, lo vio todo negro. Para Rin, todo era de color negro... A pesar de que a ella le pegaba el color blanco. Representaba su pureza e inocencia. Nunca tomó venganza de los hombres que le habían pegado aquel día en el que había cogido comida para mí. Y tampoco le hizo daño a nadie que quisiera hacérselo a ella. Ella era tan... blanca. Me recuerda a ese color.

Rin siempre me decía que debía sonreír más, que siempre estaba muy serio. Que debía mirar al mundo con otros ojos, con _sus_ ojos. Yo siempre lo veía todo tan... _negro._

Ella sintió miedo. ¿Verdad? ¿Sintió terror al caer? ¿Al morir?

Lo vio todo por primera vez con ojos negros. Ella esperaba que yo la salvara, seguramente, porque siempre lo hacía. Como hice cuando murió en el Infierno. No he cambiado de parecer.

Sigo pensando que sin Rin, la vida no merece una segunda oportunidad. Ni siquiera la merecía desde un principio; Rin no merecía el daño que le hicieron. Ella... Era una humana agradable.

Miré al vacío del barranco. No tenía fondo.

¿Fue así como te sentiste, Rin?

¿Triste y atemorizada?

No podía averiguarlo. Pero sé que en realidad no lo sintió. Quizá fuera yo el que se equivocara en ese momento, pero podía jurar que en ese instante había sonreído. No sé qué me hace pensar eso pero... Algo me decía que esa sonrisa era para mí.

¿Para que no llorara?

No lo hago, Rin. Yo no lloro. Siempre veo el mundo de color negro, y por eso no lloro. Sin embargo...

Sin embargo...

Ella murió siendo mi protegida... ¿Y ni siquiera puedo darle el placer de llorar?

Soy patético, ¿verdad Rin? No puedo derramar ni una sola lágrima por ti. Te protegí incluso de Naraku, pero no de este estúpido barranco. Ni siquiera pude asegurar tu bienestar, estando lejos de ti.

Sí. No me arrepiento de lo que dije, porque es verdad, Rin. Nada vale tanto como tu vida, y sigue sin valerlo.

Nunca entendí porqué preferiste quedarte a mi lado, un demonio que te podía traicionar, antes que quedarte con los tuyos. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Me alegro de que así sea.

Soy tan egoísta que... Solo quería ver que eras feliz a mi lado. Como mi protegida, te proporcioné lealtad, y ahora estás... muerta.

Puedo observar tu rostro. Todavía es delicado y blanco, y tiene una sonrisa, no me equivocaba, ¿verdad? ¿Esa sonrisa era para mí?

Todos lloran por tu pérdida, y no soy tonto, sé que no vas a volver, pero me gustaría darte las gracias. No pensé que Jaken lloraría por sí solo. También lo hace debido a que yo no puedo llorar, pero estoy seguro de que lo hace también porque moriste. Sé que le agradabas.

Mi rostro no está triste, ni mis ojos muestran pena. Estoy realmente tranquilo, ni siquiera molesto. No me culpo por tu muerte, sé que no tengo la culpa.

Eso sí, eres idiota. ¿Cómo no mirar que te vas a caer por un barranco? Y luego, sonríes, como si nada. ¿No ves que hay gente que llora por ti? ¿Por qué sonríes, entonces? No te he entendido, y creo que nunca lo haré, Rin. Pero...

Pero ese vestido que te traje es realmente bonito. Gracias por eso, no moriste olvidándome. Y supongo que, lo menos que puedo hacer es no olvidarte, tampoco.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? — Preguntó Inuyasha. — ¿No estás triste?

Giré mis ojos hacia los suyos. — ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

Noté como apretaba sus puños. — Bastardo... — Murmuró por lo bajo. — ¿No ves que ella murió? ¿Y ni siquiera lloras? Era tu protegida.

¿Y qué si lo era? Ya está muerta. No sirve de nada estar triste, ella no lo verá... No es como si realmente eso me preocupara, sé que no parará de seguirme adonde quiera que vaya. Esa mocosa era muy pegajosa cuando se lo proponía, y nunca podía irme a un sitio sin ella, toda una lapa viviente. Creo que no me voy a librar de ella ni muerta, seguramente incluso si es capaz de acompañarme al Infierno, lo hará.

No, espera, eso ya lo ha hecho. Y murió allí por mi culpa. Pero... Pero luego vivió. Conmigo otra vez. La verdad es que tengo un deseo, Rin. Quiero que vuelvas a mirarme por una vez más.

Desde que te conocí eras como un... apoyo emocional. Siempre sabías cuando estaba triste, incluso cuando Jaken no lo sabía, y ahora estoy realmente apenado por ello. No creo que nadie sepa soportarme como tú lo hacías.

Joder, ahora me estoy comportando como ese medio perro baboso. Demonios, cómo me haces pensar cursilerías, mocosa.

— No me importa. — Le respondí, terminando la conversación y yéndome del lugar.

Pero, ¿sabes qué, Rin?

Creo que puedo empezar a ver las cosas de color _gris._

* * *

><p><em>No me he quedado conforme con el oneshot, sin embargo, espero que cumpla tus expectativas y en fin, como en el cap. donde Rin moría en el Infierno, Sesshomaru dijo: 'Nada vale tanto como la vida de Rin', así que no<em> _he pasado el límite de exageración por la pérdida de Rin, creo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
